


are you smiling? (i’m praying)

by differentdiff



Category: BTOB
Genre: Gen, Ghost Whisperer AU, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, lapslock - Freeform, like the tv show, minhyuk is the ghost, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentdiff/pseuds/differentdiff
Summary: sungjae was in love with a ghost.





	are you smiling? (i’m praying)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s almost 1am and it’s been maybe half a year since i’ve posted anything
> 
> not completely compliant w the tv show but sungjae does have th same backstory as melinda sans th newlywed husband   
> (but this is also readable if u haven’t seen the show)
> 
> please enjoy 
> 
> (title from stay by minhyuk)

sungjae is in love with a ghost.

 

out of the hundreds of ghosts sungjae has encountered since he was a child, lee minhyuk is the most gentle, tender soul he’s had the pleasure to help. he’s been the most calm and the most understanding, and sungjae—weak for people who seem to truly care about him—fell for minhyuk.

 

he’s not happy about it, why would he be? sungjae’s obligation to minhyuk is to help minhyuk move on, into the light.minhyuk’s time is over, and even if minhyuk was still alive, he’d be married by now. sungjae’s heart is just unfortunately stupid.

 

stupid enough that sungjae is currently at odds with himself. he’s parked outside minhyuk’s ex-fiancé’s house to help minhyuk say his final goodbyes, but a part of sungjae is selfish and doesn’t want minhyuk to move on. he wants to tell minhyuk that his ex-fiancé doesn’t want to speak with sungjae, or that his ex-fiancé isn’t the one tying minhyuk to the living world, or that there isn’t any point to saying anything to his ex-fiancé because minhyuk won’t go anywhere after anyway. but he knows that isn’t right. minhyuk doesn’t belong with the living anymore. he deserves to be wherever the light takes him, and this is his chance. sungjae’s only job is to guide minhyuk, not interfere.

 

sungjae shouldn’t be in love with a ghost.

 

“are you okay?”

 

minhyuk has manifested into the passenger seat. sungjae looks at him and feels his ears grow hot. even though minhyuk is so close to reuniting with his fiancé—his soulmate, as he’s described to sungjae—he’s still concerned for sungjae’s health. sungjae wishes he weren’t so weak to that.

 

“yeah, yeah i’m fine. i just needed to... prepare myself.”

 

minhyuk looks at him warily. he bites his lip, “thank you. for doing this.”

 

“i-it’s nothing, it’s kinda my job.”

 

minhyuk smiles, making sungjae’s heart squeeze. minhyuk then disappears. sungjae brings a hand to his chest and pushes as he sighs. wistfully, he steps out of his car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“i know this is hard to believe, but... i’ve come into contact with your fiancé. from beyond the grave.”

 

silence follows. sungjae finds it unusual; usually, when he tells the ghosts’ loved ones he’d been in contact with them, they’d either immediately kick him out and threaten a restraining order or they’d start crying, but eunkwang simply stares at sungjae.

 

sungjae feels an energy appear by his side. he glances at minhyuk for answers, but minhyuk is staring at eunkwang. maybe that’s why they liked each other so much—they both liked staring.

 

a bitterness fills sungjae’s chest at the thought, but he coughs it away.

 

“eunkwang-ssi? did you hear me?” sungjae tries.

 

“huh? yeah, i, yeah, i just... was he haunting you?” eunkwang asks.

 

 _odd question_ , sungjae notes. “he... i wouldn’t consider it ‘haunting’, but he has been following me around so i can talk to you about him. he can’t pass on if he has unfinished business with you.”

 

eunkwang is silent again, but this time he’s much more fidgety. sungjae can’t get any read on what eunkwang’s feeling, and it makes sungjae frustrated. the ugly part of him wants to know how a guy like this was about to marry _minhyuk._

____

 

____

he then hears minhyuk chuckle at his side. sungjae looks at him out of the corners of his eyes. “he’s scared of ghosts, you know,” minhyuk explains fondly, “he loves me, but all he knows about ghosts are the malevolent kinds, so he must be scared that i’m angry at him for something... i’d never be angry at him though. he’s never done anything to make me angry.”

____

 

____

minhyuk has the softest expression looking at eunkwang, who, when sungjae glances at him, looks like he’s about to run for the hills. again, sungjae doesn’t get it, but he doesn’t say anything to minhyuk.

____

 

____

sungjae sighs. “your fiancé’s here right now, actually. he just told me you’re scared of ghosts, but i assure you there’s nothing to be afraid of. if you could see him now, i’m sure he would be the same as when he was alive.”

____

 

____

eunkwang’s eyes widen. he slowly looks in the direction minhyuk is standing, alerting both sungjae and minhyuk. sungjae turns to minhyuk, who now looks shocked. he sees minhyuk’s teary eyes and feels his heart pang. sungjae makes sure of where eunkwang’s looking before asking, “can- can you... see him now?”

____

 

____

“n-no but i-i saw you l-look there so i assume... t-that’s where he is....” eunkwang replies, his voice shaking.

____

 

____

anger briefly flashes across sungjae’s mind—how could eunkwang get minhyuk’s hopes up like that—but he breathes it out. this meeting isn’t for sungjae’s feelings, it’s for minhyuk and eunkwang’s. “yes, that’s where he is. you can speak directly to him, he hears everything we’re saying.”

____

 

____

eunkwang bites his lip. after a minute, he calls, “minhyukie?”

____

 

____

“yes?” minhyuk automatically answers. sungjae nods for eunkwang to continue.

____

 

____

“i... i love you...” eunkwang starts choking up.

____

 

____

“i love you too, baby... please don’t be scared of me.” sungjae relays minhyuk’s answer to eunkwang.

____

 

____

“that’s why i’m saying i love you... it’s kinda freaking me out t-that only your soul is here but i- you- i love you!! i love you so much i... i’ve missed you...”

____

 

____

when sungjae looks at minhyuk, he seesminhyuk crying with a smile. “dummy,” he says (through sungjae), “you’re not holing yourself up in our house are you?”

____

 

____

“no... hyunsik’s been helping me a lot... i had to donate a lot of your stuff... except your ring and your notebooks... but i-i’m trying my best... what else could i do...”

____

 

____

“i’m glad. i’m so proud of you, eunkwangie... if we switched positions i... i don’t know if i could be the same.”

____

 

____

eunkwang replies, minhyuk answers, sungjae interprets, eunkwang replies again. it’s the longest conversation sungjae’s ever had to have for a ghost he’s helped. it’s also the most loving, guilt-free conversation he’s ever seen—usually this conversation is for the ghost and their loved ones to air out any grievances while saying goodbye, but minhyuk and eunkwang are just reassuring and giving good wishes to each other. it made sungjae feel guilty for his own feelings; his short frustrations with eunkwang, and his unexpected affection toward minhyuk. with every exchange, sungjae slowly realises that they’re on the same wavelength, that they understand each other deeply.

____

 

____

he wishes he started crying out of empathy, not because he realised that minhyuk could have only one person in his heart.

____

 

____

“i don’t want you to leave,” eunkwang says.

____

 

____

“i don’t want to leave you...” minhyuk replies. sungjae takes a second before he relays it for eunkwang, imagining minhyuk had said it to sungjae instead.

____

 

____

eunkwang sniffles and wipes away tears. he looks at sungjae, “is there any way for- for us to... touch?”

____

 

____

before sungjae could answer, minhyuk had already moved to eunkwang’s side. sungjae watches as a tearful minhyuk gently carresses eunkwang’s own tear-stained cheek. eunkwang gasps before finally breaking down completely.

____

 

____

minhyuk is holding back his tears. sungjae doesn’t know why he would—eunkwang wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway—but he says nothing. he feels his heart break as he continues to watch eunkwang cry, minhyuk’s arms around him in a gentle embrace. sungjae wonders what it would have been like to be in minhyuk’s welcoming arms.

____

 

____

a long while passes before eunkwang calms down. minhyuk touches eunkwang’s forehead with his own. “i love you...” eunkwang whispers, “i love you.”

____

 

____

minhyuk whispers, “i love you too, so much. i hope i don’t see you for a long while.” sungjae relays minhyuk’s words quietly to eunkwang. minhyuk pulls away and turns to sungjae, “i think i’m ready.”

____

 

____

sungjae is scared. _he _isn’t ready for minhyuk to leave. sungjae has never felt so calm, so comforted helping a ghost move on. he wants minhyuk to stay and give him life advice, or to remind him to take his time, or to just care about him and understand him in a way no one has since sungjae’s grandmother died. even if minhyuk continues only loving eunkwang, it would be okay. just so long as minhyuk stays by sungjae’s side.__

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

sungjae takes a deep breath. “do you see... do you see a- a light?” he chokes over his words.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

minhyuk looks to his left and smiles. “yeah... yeah. it looks so bright... you’re so lucky to see it all the time, sungjae.”

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

“i don’t... see it, actually. that’s just what ghosts tell me they see, and it usually means they can move on.”

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

minhyuk looks back at sungjae. “thank you so much, sungjae-yah. you’re a good kid.”

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

“what’s happening? is he... is he going into the light?” eunkwang asks.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

“yes, he’s... minhyuk...” sungjae fumbles with his words “–minhyuk, you- you need to walk towards the light.”

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

minhyuk nods and walks slowly to his left. he takes one last look at eunkwang before taking another step and disappearing. sungjae can no longer feel his presence, and he takes a shaky breath, feeling hot tears run down his cheeks as he hiccups.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

“is he... is he gone?” eunkwang asks softly. sungjae nods.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

“i’m... i’m so sorry i’m usually not so-“ sungjae is cut off by eunkwang’s hug. a beat of silence. then sungjae starts bawling onto eunkwang’s shoulder. eunkwang rubs sungjae on the back, keeping sungjae against his shoulder. sungjae cries and cries. he barely has any right to, but he wants minhyuk back. he feels eunkwang’s tight embrace and cries even more—he can only imagine how eunkwang must feel.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

sungjae was in love with a ghost.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i was crying while writing this because it went smoother in my head than it did through writing :P i hope it was sad tho ! i wanted it 2 b sad
> 
> i have a lotta longfic wips i’m tryna writee ..... but i am v tired student so yanno ........ this is th best i could do in like one night right now 
> 
> thanks for reading !!!!
> 
> twt/insta/tunblr @differentdiff


End file.
